


Il coraggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Partner Betrayal, Slice of Life, split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Astoria scopre che Draco la tradisce con Luna.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Luna, DracoPrompt: "Perché lei? Perché Lunatica?" "Perchè Luna? Forse perchè io ho paura e lei mi da coraggio"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo la canzone di Tiziano Ferro di Ti voglio bene.

Il coraggio  
  
  
  
Astoria sgranò gli occhi e le iridi le divennero bianche. Lasciò cadere il vassoio d’argento, precipitò a terra con un tonfo metallico e le tazze s’infransero cadendo a terra. Le zollette di zucchero finirono sul tè che si spargeva sul pavimento e divennero marroncine impregnandosi del liquido. I cocci della teiera sbreccata si erano disseminati sul tappeto scurito dalla macchina. Indietreggiò deglutendo e fu scossa da una serie di brividi. Draco si mise davanti all’amante e allungò il braccio nascondendo una porzione del viso di Luna. Sentiva il battito cardiaco aumentare e gli occhi bruciare.  
-Non volevo succedesse, per non vedere la delusione nel viso di mio padre. Il mio unico desiderio è rendere orgoglioso l’uomo che mi ha sempre protetto, nonostante i suoi sbagli- pensò. Le iridi azzurre gli si tinsero di riflessi argentei.  
“Perché lei? Perché Lunatica?!” domandò la moglie alzando la voce. Malfoy alzò il capo e assottigliò gli occhi, sentiva il respiro affannoso di Luna dietro di lui.  
“Perché Luna? Forse perché io ho paura e lei mi dà coraggio. Solo con lei posso essere me stesso” rispose alzando la voce.  
“E’ pazza!” strillò la Malfoy. Luna accarezzò il braccio di Draco.  
“Solo perché non vedevi i Thestral ed io sì non voleva dire che io fossi pazza, ma solo che voi siete degli sciocchi a credere solo a ciò che vedete” ribatté Lovegood. Astoria boccheggiò.  
 


	2. Luna creativa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Draluna fluff.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.  
> Prompt: acquerelli

Luna creativa

__

Luna passò il pennello sopra il ravanello fatto di dash indurito, tingendolo di colore vermiglio. Sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi e si piegò in avanti, i capelli biondo platino le aderivano alla pelle sudata. Draco si sporse e le pulì la guancia sporca di pittura con una pezzuola candida, baciandole il capo.  
"Che cosa stai combinando?" domandò. Le iridi di Luna brillarono e si voltò verso di lui, i suoi occhi erano leggermente sporgenti. Sollevò il ravanello facendoglielo vedere e sorrise, arrossendo.  
"Preparo i primi orecchini per la nostra bambina" spiegò. Malfoy accarezzò l'addome rigonfio della moglie e annuì.  
__  
"Io non capisco perché preferisci lei a me" brontolò Astoria. Draco incrociò le braccia e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
""Insomma, non riesco a comprendere nemmeno come sia potuta essere Corvonero. Non è bella, intelligente, è solo strana, stupida e con dei vestiti ridicoli" si lamentò Astoria.  
"L'originalità non è stupidità, ma creatività. Non mi aspetto tu comprenda" ribatté acido il Serpeverde.  
  
"E' bellissimo. Stai usando gli acquerelli?" chiese. Luna mise la mano su quella di lui e negò, leccandosi le labbra rosee.  
"Gli acrilici" rispose. Draco le passò la pezzuola sul naso, togliendole un'altra macchia.  
"Imperdonabile". Scherzò e la moglie ridacchiò.  
  



End file.
